


i’ve been thinkin’ ‘bout you

by sleepyshiba



Series: KDA polycule [19]
Category: League of Legends
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 05:55:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29961939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepyshiba/pseuds/sleepyshiba
Summary: “It’s getting late.” Kai’Sa took a glance at her phone. Her dad was probably expecting her to be on her way home by now.“Nooooo~” Akali jumped from her seat and onto her girlfriend.“I’m kidding, you dork. I’ll stay cause you asked me too.”“Can you stay the night too?” Akali asked.Can you stay forever?
Relationships: Akali/Kai'Sa (League of Legends)
Series: KDA polycule [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2024366
Comments: 1
Kudos: 58





	i’ve been thinkin’ ‘bout you

**Author's Note:**

> this is a kaikali high school au  
> written for mauvceline’s birthday 
> 
> HAPPY BIRTHDAY MAUV!!

The cold weather outside bit at Kai’Sa’s cheeks, turning them a slight pink. She huffed out a visible breath as she turned the corner of the street. A few more steps and Akali’s house was in sight. 

The small house gate creaked as she pushed it aside. Pulling out the spare key Akali gave her, Kai’Sa quickly entered the house. She breathed out a sigh of relief as soon as she was sheltered from the chill outside. 

Kai’Sa quietly took off her shoes by the entrance and tiptoed upstairs. Uncle Shen liked to meditate in the mornings so she tried her best to stay quiet. 

Up the stairs and down the hall until she reached the second door. Kai’Sa pushed the door open and stepped inside Akali’s room. 

Her eyes scanned the room and was surprised to see Akali already up. “Hey, morning.” 

Akali turned around in her chair, face brightening up when she realized who came into her room. “Bokkie! Did you come to pick me up?” 

“Yeah.” Kai’Sa leaned down for a kiss. Akali smiled against soft lips, “Good morning.” 

  
  
  


“So what are you doing?” Kai’Sa took a peek at the screen. It was that blue bird app. 

“It’s Mauvceline’s birthday!” Akali pointed to the user handle @mauvtata. “I got up early to say happy birthday.” 

“Oh, cool! Tell them I said happy birthday too.” 

The click-clack of the keyboard sounded out as Akali typed a message. “And send tweet!” 

“Come on, we gotta get going.” Kai’Sa threw a hoodie at her girlfriend’s face. It was still cold outside. She grabbed their bags too while she was at it. 

“What’s the rush?” Akali put on the hoodie and followed Kai’Sa out the house. “First period doesn’t start until like 7AM.” 

“Yeah, I know.” Kai’Sa linked their arms together as the two walked down the street. “But Grandma Kim’s food stand is about to open. We can get a taste of her first batch of the day if we go now.” 

“Oooh, breakfast~” Akali could feel her mouth start to salivate at the thought of fresh, hot food. Grandma Kim’s breakfast sandwiches were _the best_ —hands down, no questions asked. 

  
  
  


Grandma Kim’s shop was a little hole-in-the-wall type of eatery but it was always busy since it was popular for the locals. Kai’Sa ordered two sandwiches but ended up getting one of them ‘on the house’. Mainly because Grandma Kim saw them and said, “Oh, it’s the lovebirds. Here for some food, sweeties? Take this.” and proceeded to pinch their cheeks on the way out. 

Akali bit into her sandwich and moaned at the exquisite flavor bursting in her mouth. Kai’Sa chuckled and quietly ate her sandwich. They continued walking the rest of the way to school. 

About halfway through her sandwich, she felt a hand slotting into hers. Kai’Sa looked down and saw Akali intertwining their fingers. She looked over at her girlfriend and saw that her cheeks were stuffed full of food. 

Kai’Sa snorted, “Dork.” She squeezed Akali’s hand and walked a little closer until they were brushing shoulders together. 

  
  
  


They were getting closer to the school campus. After a little while, the two arrived at the school’s main gate. 

“Alright, Bokkie. I’ll see you after the first class!” Akali smiled and tried to walk away—only to be tugged back towards Kai’Sa. 

“Oof!” 

Kai’Sa caught Akali in her arms and gave her a small flick on the forehead. “Stupid.” Her tone was fond and exasperated at the same time. “We have the same class.” 

“...I knew that.” 

  
  
  


// 

  
  
  


They didn’t share their second class. Kai’Sa walked Akali to her class and got a kiss in return. 

“Will you pick me up later?” Akali fluttered her eyelashes and twirled her hair. A dramatic act that made them both giggle. 

Kai’Sa guffawed, “You’re such a dork. Yes, I’ll come get you when second period ends.” She reached her hand out and ruffled Akali’s hair. “Get to class already.” 

  
  
  


// 

  
  
  


Third period was gym class. So it was basically a free period. 

They were sitting on the gym bleachers. Kai’Sa sat up top while Akali sat right below her so she could lean back into her girlfriend’s lap. 

They watched some other students play a game of basketball. Some other students were chilling at the side like them. 

A rustling noise drew Kai’Sa’s attention down. A gummy bear was held up in front of her face. She blinked. 

“Want some?” Akali wiggled the gummy in the air. Kai’Sa leaned in and took it in her mouth. 

“Thanks.” 

Akali hummed and went back to devouring her snack, occasionally feeding Bokkie some. 

Kai’Sa snaked her arms around Akali’s torso and pulled her closer so she could rest her chin on top of that fluffy hair. “Wanna stop by the convenience store on the way home?” 

“Some more snacks?” 

“Yup.” 

  
  
  


// 

  
  
  


Fourth period dragged on. Akali huffed as she looked at the clock on the wall. There were 10 minutes left until lunch. 

Akali drummed her fingers on the desk, waiting for the time to count down until class was over. 

The bell rang and Akali was up and out of her seat. 

“Don’t forget about the sports events later this week! Tickets are on sale now!” The teacher said as the students filed out of the classroom. 

  
  


Akali quickened her steps as she exited the building. Kai’Sa’s fourth class was in the building across from hers so it was a little walk away. 

She could see Kai’Sa’s ponytail and her tall figure among the crowd. The green/teal highlight looked nice in her hair. 

Akali shoved her face into Kai’Sa’s back when she got close enough, arms wrapping around her waist. “Hey.” 

Kai’Sa beamed at the feeling of Akali rubbing her face against her shoulder blades. She puts her hand over her girlfriend’s arms. “Hey.” 

“Ready for lunch?” 

“Mmhm. What did you bring?” 

Kai’Sa brought out a homemade lunch box. It was big enough for the both of them. She opened the lid and revealed the juicy contents. “Just something I cooked up real fast. I remember you said you wanted some katsudon.” 

“Ohh,” Akali’s eyes sparkled at the delicious food. She was touched that Bokkie remembered that little thing she said in passing. “You’re so sweet, Bokkie.” 

Kai’Sa smiled at Akali. “Come on, dig in!” 

  
  
  


//

  
  
  


The school day was over and the two were headed to Akali’s house. She dragged Kai’Sa into a convenience store that was on the way home, just like they planned during gym class. 

At the moment, Kai’Sa found herself in a dilemma. 

So many choices. So many flavors. What to choose? 

Kai’Sa’s eyes scanned the shelf full of snacks. Their colorful bags had her eyes pinging back and forth in indecisiveness. 

“Whatcha looking at?” Akali came around the corner of the chips aisle holding onto an armful of gummy candies. She leaned into Kai’Sa’s side as she looked at the selection. 

“I can’t decide between sweet or spicy.” Kai’Sa poked her tongue out. Akali hummed and grabbed two. “Just get them both; they’re on sale.” 

Kai’Sa grabbed Akali around the waist and lifted her up. “Great idea!” 

“Ahh! Bokkie—put me down!” Akali giggled as she was spun around in her girlfriend’s arms. The two laughed as Kai’Sa spun them in tiny circles between the aisles with not a care in the world. 

  
  
  


// 

  
  
  


“Uncle Shen—I’m home!” Akali announced as they stepped into the entrance hall of the house. 

“I’m in the kitchen!” There was an answer from further inside. 

“Smells good.” Akali sniffed the air. “Wonder what Uncle is cooking.” 

The two passed by the kitchen, stopped to greet Uncle Shen, before making their way upstairs to Akali’s room. 

  
  
  


Akali flopped onto the bed with an audible “oof!” Kai’Sa chuckled and set their bag of snacks down. 

“Wanna watch a movie?” 

“Sure.” 

The tv screen flickered on as a random movie was played. 

Kai’Sa laid back on the bed and watched as Akali dumped all the snacks they bought on her lap. Then Akali crawled onto the bed to sit beside her. 

“That was unnecessary.” 

“Nah, I just didn’t want to get up during the movie.” Akali said as she opened a bag of chips. 

Kai’Sa rolled her eyes but pulled Akali into her side anyways. They got comfortable and watched the movie, snacks still scattered across their laps. 

  
  
  


// 

  
  
  


“It’s getting late.” Kai’Sa took a glance at her phone. Her dad was probably expecting her to be on her way home by now. 

“Nooooo~” Akali jumped from her seat and onto her girlfriend. Kai’Sa let out a small noise as Akali’s weight landed on her. 

“Don’t go.” Akali buried her face in Kai’Sa’s stomach, her arms winding around her girlfriend’s waist. “Stay for dinner. Uncle Shen is making your favorite dish—he practically loves you!” 

Kai’Sa chuckled and ran her fingers through Akali’s hair. Her favorite dish? That sounded really good. And more time with her girlfriend? That sounded good too. She giggled at Akali’s clinginess. 

“Fine. Only cause Uncle is cooking my favorite dish.” 

Akali gasped before pouting. She rubbed her face in Bokkie’s stomach and whined. Kai’Sa laughed and patted her girlfriend’s head. 

“I’m kidding, you dork. I’ll stay cause you asked me too.” 

Akali lifted her head and beamed at her. Kai’Sa felt a smile slip onto her face automatically. 

“Can you stay the night too?” Akali asked. 

_Can you stay forever?_

“Let me ask my dad.” Kai’Sa pulled out her phone as her hand kept stroking Akali’s hair. 

Akali let her eyes droop at the pleasant sensation. She always loved it whenever Kai’Sa would play with her hair. It felt _so nice_. 

“He said yes.” Kai’Sa set her phone down. Akali shuffled upwards until she was laying her head on her girlfriend’s chest. “As long as you come over for breakfast tomorrow.” 

“Deal!” Akali snuggled into her girlfriend, hiding the wide smile on her face. 

**Author's Note:**

> i’m on twt @sleepyshiba1 catch me there for fic updates and me just gushing over kda :) 
> 
> thanks for reading!


End file.
